A Day On The English Shore
by Wonder777.71404
Summary: Henry spends a rare day off on a beach in England. He encounters a young woman who needs a little encouraging. Short follow up to "The Secret". There is a sequel in the works!


NOTE: This is set almost five years after "The Secret" Please read that one a little story between those and the upcoming sequel, "Mists Of The Past". Enjoy! Love, Wonder!

A Day On the English Shore

Henry was enjoying a rare day off from his angelic duties. A friend suggested this stretch of beach on the eastern coast of England. Beautiful country he said, especially in early August and he was right. It was mid afternoon and the sand felt good beneath his bare feet. The breeze coming in from the ocean made his skin feel good.

He was relishing the calm. Looking down the shore, he sees a pair of love birds enjoying a picnic. A nice spread was out on the blue blanket they laid on. The affection between them was evident. How humans showed affection always fasciated him. How they interacted. "Oh how to be human and in love." He thought, a smile playing on his lips.

Henry sits on a rock nearby and watches the two laugh and touch each other. But it was the look in their eyes that said it all between them. By what he could hear, the young lady was most definitely not from around these parts. Not even from Europe. But they seem to get along really well. But she kept looking his way, like she knew he was there.

The young couple on the blanket were just gazing at the horizon. Crystal felt safe in her boyfriend's embrace. He had cleared this day for just the two of them and for his line of work, it was not easy. Alex drew her closer, feeling her tense up. "What's wrong love?"

She knew this was the moment. The one she dreaded since relationship a deep breath she asks him, "How would you feel if I told you things about me that were...not pleasant? What would you think of me then?"

He looks confused. "What do you mean, unpleasant?" His English accent had a tone of concern. "Oh man, don't tell me you're...". Crystal stops him. "I am not a lesbian nor am I cheating on you, if that's what you're thinking. So let's get that out of the way." Alex breathes a sigh of relief. "So what is it?"

"Let me just get it out in the open. There are two good reasons I cannot take this relationship to 'the next level' so to speak, at least not at this time. The first one you already know is my religious beliefs." Crystal takes a deep breath. She had dreaded this moment since they started dating back in January.

Crystal started by telling him that if he wanted to break up with her, that was fine, only hear her out. "When I was a girl..." She began to recall that dark part of her life that had followed her for so long.

After she finished, her boyfriend was left in a state of shock. Crystal knew that look and the emotions went downhill. He was going to break up with me. Why would he want anything to do with me in the first place? I'm a plain Jane from America in London to study. And it was exactly one year ago today I came here.

She got up and began to run as fast as she could in the sand. With hot tears blinding her, she faintly could hear him call out her name. At that moment, the last thing she wanted to hear was his voice. All Crystal needed was some time alone to clear her head.

Henry saw the young man flop down on the blanket and began to cry. He walks up and asks what's wrong. "My girlfriend just dropped a bombshell on me. She went through some horrible things in her childhood. She thinks I'm breaking up with her because of that." Alex was unsure why he was so open with this stranger.

Henry looks Alex straight in the eye. "I know a thing or two about people like her. They feel like they're not worthy of being loved. How do you feel about her? Don't worry, I'm not a reporter or anything. Just a concerned stranger, that's all."

Alex ponders that for a moment before saying anything. "To be honest, I love her, I really do. It took her a little longer for her to see that, but that's how I feel. Someone like me on stage singing, there are millions of female fans who would sell their souls for one night in my bed. But not Crystal. She has no interest in that. Until she's married at least."

Henry then asked him, "Does she know how deeply you care for her?" Alex then responds with something along the lines of, "Maybe. Sometimes it's hard for me to tell what she's feeling. I don't want to lose her, we bring out the best in each other. I won't let this get in our way." The young man looks at his watch and realizes it was getting late. "I have to find her. The sun is starting to set. Could you please help me?"

Of course Henry knew where to go. After a few minutes he found the young lady from earlier at the end of the pier. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her dark hair was windblown with specks of sand in it. The bangs were colored a deep purple.

It was almost like she wanted to throw herself into the cold waters. He could tell something was seriously wrong. Approaching her, he became visible. Casually, he walked up right beside her.

"Hey, I saw you earlier out on the beach." He begins. "Mind if I ask what's wrong? Name's Henry." He extends his hand and reluctantly she shakes it, considering her mood. "Maybe sometimes talking to a stranger helps." She looks at him and it takes a few moments, but she calms down enough to start.

"I just risked my relationship because I told my boyfriend things that were...not pleasant about my life. Now I'm scared he will dump me because of it." Crystal wipes away a stray tear. Henry pulls out a handkerchief for her and she blows her nose. "First time I've ever had a boyfriend and it may be over because of something like this."

She sank onto the bench, looking like she's just got bad news. Briefly she told the angel about what happened almost five years earlier. "Then one year ago today I arrived in London. Finishing up a degree at a school there. Then the unexpected happens, within six months, I fall in love. With a British pop star of all people."

Henry pats her hand and asks, "How do you know how he feels if you ran off without asking? Maybe he wants to stick with you through thick and thin and you didn't give him a chance to let him express it. Is that fair to him?" That brought her to reality.

He was right, she realized. How would she know how Alex really felt after her actions? She was harsh on her end, running off like that, leaving him alone and frustrated. Overreacting was always one of her flaws. She looks at the blonde haired angel and flashed a half smile at him. "If he truly loves you, he will honor you and accept you for who you are. Past and all." Henry tells Crystal. "Being that open is a sign of true bravery and of true love."

It gave her something to think about. Standing up, Crystal straightened her hair and with a new look in her eyes, thanked him. As Henry began to walk away, she asks, "You know a guy named Andrew? Tall, blonde hair, green eyes? Tell him Crystal's doing just fine. He'll know. By the way, I knew you were an angel. Thanks for the encouragement." She gives a little wink at him.

Henry walks down the pier and passes a young man, dark haired, calling out Crystal's name in that English accent that she had come to love. Pausing just enough to see the two lovers embrace and kiss, it made him feel good inside. Now on to an elderly lady in Westchester, gazing at the last rays of the sun going down, he vanishes into the air.


End file.
